


(s)camboy

by quavemire



Series: cam boy straight boy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Ten, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quavemire/pseuds/quavemire
Summary: Johnny is creative in setting people up together, Lucas can give him that.





	(s)camboy

**Author's Note:**

> i want this out of my sight, mind, being, and vicinity. unbetaed (not anymore) and entirely self-indulgent (unfortunately still is). i refuse to be sorry.
> 
> major edits made 15/6/19, originally published 8/6/19

 

 _yooooo lucas_ _  
_ _[link attached]_

 

_whqt the fuvk is drat_

 

 _learn to type._   
_something you’ll like for sure uwuwu_   


 

Lucas frowns, dubious of Johnny’s intentions. It has a Pornhub preview, so it can’t be anything that bad. Johnny isn’t _that_ evil.

The thing that flashes onto his screen is an ass.

A perfectly round, perky ass.

Lucas wouldn’t mind smacking that someday. Or any day, really. He clicks the link, opening the video and staring at the screen, waiting. His dick is rapidly gaining interest in the clip, hardening in his pants.

The owner of said ass has sprawled herself on the bed, ass perched up on a pillow. Lucas groans loudly. The position makes her waist look tiny, and he’s sure he could wrap his hands over halfway around it.

His boner presses against his fly, the slight ache of it etching a frown on his face.

Some guy fondles with her cheeks. Lucas approves of the squish. The camera angles forward, showing the back of her head.

Her hair is short. And platinum blonde.

And it’s not a girl.

Lucas throws the device on the other side of the bed, but that turns the sound up a notch.

 _“Ohh, gods, fuck me already,”_ the guy mewls in Thai.

Lucas scrambles for the phone, turning the volume down before the moaning alerts anyone in the vicinity.

Not that he lives alone or anything.

“Is this some sick joke?” he hisses.

However, he peeks at the screen, unable to resist the temptation. Lucas is pretty sure he was straight yesterday, so why is it that he's still hard as a rock?

“Stop teasing, fuck,” the man, (the boy? He isn’t sure) whines, lifting his hips up. The camera films as three slim but long fingers spreading him open.

Lucas can't stop himself from comparing his own hand to the hand on the screen, knowing one of his fingers accounts for two of the guy's.

Lucas slams the pause button, taking a couple of deep breaths.

The account is verified, amateur produce, but with excellent quality. The blue tag on the top of the screen sends shivers down Lucas's spine. He's not _gay, thanks, Pornhub._

Clicking on the account name, Lucas's poor eyes are bombarded with previews and pictures of the prettiest guy he's ever seen.

He doesn't think he's completely straight anymore. If he's being honest, he has known _that_ for a while.

He clicks on a video where the preview flashes with an image of the boy blowing someone in POV, moving the slider until it seems like the action is about to begin.

 _“Yeah, come on,”_ the other guy groans in Thai, thrusting his crotch against the boy's hand.

Lucas frowns and opens the profile again, scrolling to the bio.

It reads _ten | chi/thai | bottom bitch_

Who names themselves Ten? Lucas cannot understand. Though the bottom bitch part is probably accurate.

Confusion aside, Lucas is really fucking hard and would want some relief as fast as possible. He'll have to hang Johnny from his balls to the ceiling. He regrets everything.

Lucas groans and squeezes his bulge, running the thumb up along the side of his cock. He scrolls down, finding a link. It seems to direct to a thai site, but the caps locked text below has Lucas confused.

 

_SHOWS EVERY WED/SAT 1 PM CST_

 

The time zone makes it seem like he is on the American continent. Just like Lucas is.

It's Saturday. Three minutes to 1 pm. Ten is about to go live.

Lucas registers as an anonymous user faster than he's ever signed up to anything, still rubbing his uncomfortably hard cock through his jeans.

The link takes him straight to the show, the screen still black, but audio coming through, comments flooding the chat.

A bright blue chat pops up, signaling that the host is writing.

 

_ten: Does anyone have any requests ^ω^?_

 

The chat explodes after a few seconds, a soft giggle through the black screen. Lucas scrambles for his earphones, in case he'll get busted. The messages are in three languages, which he can understand. Lucas prides himself in not speaking any of them fluently.

 _“You're excited today! I like it. Oohh, lace panties? Good idea. Drop me a tip and I'll do it,”_ Ten says, close to the mic.

 _“Oh I am on my bed today,”_ he answers someone asking if he's by the desk or not.

There's a faint pling, probably the sound the host gets if someone drops a tip. Lucas stares at the blank screen, trying to breathe properly.

 

_ten: Can you behave while I'm gone for a moment? Getting the panties for you, daddy!_

 

Lucas's cock throbs. He has nothing better to do than stare at the chat, horny men trying to prove they’re going to be on their best behavior. It seems like the man Ten addresses as “daddy” is a regular, as he's tagged in chats praising the idea.

 _“I'm back!”_ Ten chirps, seemingly hopping on the bed. _“I'll go live in a minute, don't worry.”_

Lucas still likes to think he is straight. He's pretty sure he is not, though.

“Alright then!” Lucas’s attention snaps to the screen. He nearly chokes.

Ten is sitting cross-legged on a bed, platinum hair tousled artfully. Lucas cannot understand how he can pull it off. He’d look batshit crazy if he had his own hair like that.

“You want to see?” Ten teases, tugging at his sweater. It looks awfully familiar. It looks similar to the one Johnny has.

A plethora of _yes_ chats later, Ten tugs up the white sweater, spreading his legs. It reveals baby blue panties, stretched taut over his bulge. He’s not very large, but it suits his character.

“Gods why am I thinking of his dick,” Lucas groans and hides his face in his hands.

“Tell me I look pretty,” Ten purrs, legs sliding over around the camera. It kind of looks like he’s making room for someone. Lucas stares at the chat, the endless messages flowing in, assuring him of his beauty. Ten looks terribly pleased about it.

“I might have put something in…” Ten drawls, spreading his legs further apart.

Lucas is confused. Put something where?

Ten shoots a look of mischief at the viewers, pushing himself up and around. His sweater gathers up to his armpits, perky butt up in the air for Lucas to ogle.

Fuck.

There's a goddamn butt plug nestled between his plump cheeks for all the world to see. The lace covers nothing. Lucas closes the chat to not see the response of the audience, and shoves a hand inside his pants, fighting them down his thighs.

He wraps his hand around his cock, tugging roughly, listening to the little mewls Ten lets out. He's playing with the plug, pressing and twisting it.

“You want me to finger myself?”

Lucas's mouth dries up. He swallows the lump in his throat, staring at the screen.

Plug thrown to the side, Ten plunges three of his fingers inside. His fingers are short, stubby. Lucas would like to replace them with his own.

The thought of feeling wet, hot suction around his fingers has Lucas moaning, his lip caught between his teeth.

“It feels so good…” Ten says, voice high and breathy as he works in a fourth finger. It’s so unlike all the gay porn Lucas has watched before, which is not a lot, but he vastly prefers this.

Ten turns around, facing the camera. His lips are glossy, a pretty flush on his cheeks. Opening the chat, Lucas reads all the comments praising his looks.

“What next? It’s a surprise,” Ten says innocently, tilting his head to the side. There’s a stream of cash, a soft giggle, then Ten disappears off the screen.

“I unfortunately have nothing new here but…” Ten says, climbing back on the bed. Lucas takes a moment to realize what he has in hand. It’s some sort of a slab, with a gigantic toy stuck on it with a suction cup.

Ten browses the chat, purring at the compliments. “I know you’d like this.”

Placing the slab in front of his camera, Ten turns around, facing the wall. POV shot Lucas realizes. The thought has more blood rushing down south.

Lucas looks down at his cock, then the toy at the screen. The color is off, but the size is nearly identical.

Ten lowers himself down, the fat head of the toy touching his rim. Lucas curses, twisting his grip around the tip of his cock.

“F-fuck,” Lucas groans and arches his back, coming onto his stomach and chest, some of it dribbling on his fingers.

Lucas pants, squeezing his eyes shut to get his brain back in order. He looks down at himself, embarrassed of the time he lasted. It’s been a while since he’d finished in less than ten minutes.

He takes a peek at the screen, groaning at the sight of Ten bouncing on the toy. Lucas doesn’t want to get hard again, so he closes it and wipes himself clean with a tissue.

Johnny is going to get his ass whooped. The only good thing is that Lucas has now found a male porn actor he actually likes to watch.

Tossing the tissue across the room, hitting the bin (he has practised, a lot), Lucas flops on the bed on his stomach.

The phone beside him lights up, the indicator light flashing blue. It’s Johnny, yet again.

  


_did you like the show ;)_

  


The implications hit Lucas like a ton of bricks.

  


_i fucking hte you._

 

_i can get chu a date if chu wanna_

 

_no._

  


Lucas tosses the phone across the bed, rolling around to stuff his face in his pillow. He’d very much like to suffocate.

It blings yet again, forcing Lucas to roll back over and check.

  


_ten aside, subway with me at 3?_

  


Burying his face in his hands, Lucas whines. It’s not going great for him, oh no.

  
  


…

  
  


Opening the door to Subway, Lucas steps inside, maneuvering skillfully to avoid brushing against people. Sometimes he hates having broad shoulders.

He cannot see Johnny there, so he trudges to the counter and puts in his order. The employee is faster than most, getting it done in record speed. Lucas thanks him and grabs the basket, fishing out his vibrating phone.

  


_upstairs_

  


Lucas frowns, but there indeed is an upstairs at this Subway.

He heads towards the stairs, balancing his drink, the basket, and his phone on his hands, somehow not managing to screw up. There's not a lot of tables up there, yet Lucas cannot find Johnny. There’s not a tall, lonely Asian guy anywhere.

Except there is, and the problem is that he’s not lonely.

Lucas nearly drops the basket to the ground.

It’s _Ten._ Sitting opposite Johnny. Johnny motherfucking Seo is friends with _Ten._ Johnny looks up, a cup of soda in hand, cocking an eyebrow at Lucas who’s just standing there.

Lucas clears his throat and walks over, praying that his boxer briefs keep him in check. It’s a hopeless thought.

“H-hi,” he stutters, walking up to the table of four. The chair next to Johnny is conveniently occupied by their coats and a backpack that looks very much like it belongs to Ten, so he has to plop his butt next to the goddamn camboy.

“Hello,” Ten drawls.

He knows. Ten fucking _knows_.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Johnny asks, leaning on his elbow. The guy looks so smug, kittenish lips curled. Lucas realizes he's a head taller than him, even when sitting down. Only after that observation do the implications register in his brain.

Lucas turns to Johnny. “I will castrate you.”

“No you won't,” Johnny says, sucking on his straw. “Ten here was curious of you. This was his idea.”

“Yup! I saw a snap you sent Johnny. Don’t be mad at him”

Lucas squints at them. “Which one of them…”

Ten tilts his head to the side, sucking on the straw. Lucas’s cock jumps in his pants. “Oh, just the one you sent in the morning. Half naked.”

Lucas pushes the basket on the other side of the table and faceplants it. Ten cooes, a slim hand slithering up his thigh. Lucas freezes.

“Ten, let the poor guy breathe,” Johnny cackles into his drink. Lucas can see Ten pouting from the edges of his vision, his hand retreating.

“This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me,” Lucas mumbles against the tabletop.

Johnny munches on his sandwich, kicking Lucas in the shin. “Shut up and eat.”

With a great groan of effort, Lucas pushes himself up and grabs his sandwich, wanting to choke on it. He drowns the sounds of people talking around him, and tries to process the past events.

Getting tricked into jerking off to your best friend’s _guy_ friend is not something that usually happens, is it?

Ten stabs his salad with a plastic fork, giving it an unnecessarily lewd lick after swallowing the mouthful. Lucas cannot function.

Johnny and Ten seem to get along fine, Lucas butting in every once in a while. He mostly keeps to himself, thirsting for Ten’s profile. The cutest button nose, bright smile, all wrapped in a compact package.

Turning towards Lucas, Ten shoots him a sly smirk. Lucas crumples the wrapper in his hand, dropping it in the basket.

“I can take those. You two lovebirds do your thing,” Johnny says and collects all of their baskets in front of him, stacking them together.

Lucas is royally confused.

“Wait what?”

Ten smirks. “I am going to take you home, simple as that. Do you object?”

Staring at Ten with eyes the size of plates, Lucas shakes his head. He has no idea what’s going on.

“Excellent,” Ten purrs and drags him out of the Subway.

  


…

  


Ten yanks Lucas through his front door, leading him straight to the bedroom. “W-wait!”

Tilting his head to the side, Ten pouts. It is adorable.

“I… am straight,” Lucas mumbles. Ten rolls his eyes.

“Johnny told me. Everything. Don’t even try. I’ll guide you through it.”

Lucas takes in a shuddering breath, looking at the open bedroom door. He also regrets telling Johnny he has considered the possibility of liking guys.

“W-which one of is going to…? You know?”

“Bottom? Take it up the ass?”

“Yeah.”

“Me. Obviously. I like getting dicked down way too much to get a straight boy ready,” Ten says, dragging Lucas into the bedroom.

Lucas exhales in relief, only to be pushed on the bed.

“What?” he asks when Ten just _stares_ at him.

“You’re so…” Ten climbs on top of him, pulling his own shirt off. He grinds against Lucas’s crotch a little, hips doing small circles that feel like absolute heaven. Lucas moans, leaning back on his elbows. Ten is sex on legs, and Lucas is warming up to the idea of seeing him in action.

“Hot?” Lucas smirks, grabbing Ten’s ass in a bout of bravery.

“That too,” Ten laughs and kisses him silly. After the initial surprise, Lucas very much likes that. Ten is a great kisser, just the right amount of sloppiness and tongue to have Lucas panting for more.

Lucas picks Ten up, hauling him in the middle of the bed, now on top. Ten yelps cutely, giving the most adorable pout ever.

Lucas looks down, the broad shoulders, tiny waist, the little curve of the hip, and a pair of skinny legs.

“You are… tiny.”

“Oh, Mr. Obvious?” Ten groans, wrapping his legs around Lucas’s torso.

“I could…” Lucas frowns and pulls Ten closer, wrapping both hands around his waist. His fingers almost touch each other. “Tiny.”

“Get the lube. I don’t have the whole day.”

“Bossy,” Lucas pouts but reaches over to grab the bottle perched on the nightstand. Ten rolls his eyes and turns around, getting on all fours.

“The view is better this way,” Ten says, spreading his knees farther apart. Lucas cannot possibly complain. Uncapping the lube, Lucas pours a conservative amount on his fingers, poking at the substance.

Lucas ends up just _staring_ at Ten’s ass, admiring the perky cheeks, the round hips.

“Come on, do it already,” Ten drawls, arching his back. Lucas stares at the curve, lube dripping from his fingers onto his palm, trailing down his wrist.

“Lucas.”

“Huh?”

“Fingers. In me. Right fucking now.”

“O-oh, sorry,” Lucas stutters, shuffling closer to Ten’s ass. The bed doesn’t creak. It soothes Lucas’s nerves tremendously. He never wants to get caught fucking because of a creaking bed again.

After settling on his knees, finger ready to plunge inside Ten, Lucas realizes he has no idea what he’s doing.

“How do I..?”

“Well, you stick a finger in my ass,” Ten says, rolling his eyes.

Lucas cringes. “Won’t that like… hurt?”

“Nah. I did the show today, I am loose. Do it.”

Ten sounds scary, so Lucas presses the pad of his finger against his rim, rubbing and trying to figure things out. He starts with his index, pressing it through the rim.

True to Ten’s word, he’s still a little wet and loose, easily taking Lucas’s entire finger. It’s much tighter than a girl would be, and Lucas doesn’t know if it is a good thing or not.

“You know where my prostate is, right?” Ten asks, half of his face mushed in the pillow. Lucas nods and crooks his finger, running it along Ten’s wall until it’s where he thinks it should be. “Second one, go ahead.”

Lucas pushes in a second finger, crooking it alongside the first. Feeling brave, Lucas pumps his finger and presses in a third. Ten preens, arching his back. It makes his waist look tiny.

His fingers work Ten open, rubbing on Ten’s prostate every once in a while. The reactions he gets are minimal, just slight whines and abrupt clenching around his knuckles. Dragging all of them across the spot, Ten _wails._

“Okay that’s enough,” Ten says and pulls himself off Lucas’s fingers, who takes pride in the way Ten’s voice became hoarse.

“You’re not allergic to anything, right? Latex, fragrance?” Ten asks out of the blue.

Lucas frowns. “No? I guess.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want your dick falling off.” Bewildered, Lucas watches as Ten pulls out a handful of condoms, tossing them in front of him. “Pick a favorite.”

There’s one of every kind and size Lucas has ever seen. The one with small nodules on both sides calls for him, but he knows he’s going to come too fast if he puts it on. He grabs one that says Large and Ultra Thin, collecting the rest for Ten to put away.

“Good choice,” Ten compliments, turning around and propping his ass up. “Go ahead. You can add more lube if you want to. Go slow at first.”

Lucas nods and braces himself behind Ten, grabbing his hips.

“They always say it hurts.”

“Who?”

Lucas bites his lip. “The girls I’ve fucked. Even after lube and long foreplay.”

“That won’t happen with me, babe.”

Choosing to trust Ten, Lucas thrusts in slowly, pressing the tip of his cock down with his thumb. Ten moans quietly, hugging the pillow to his chest.

“B-big,” Ten mewls, clenching around the tip.

Lucas smirks at the ego-stroking, pulling Ten closer, sinking inside in one, smooth thrust. Ten told him to go slow at first, so he presses as deep as he can go, grinding against Ten’s ass. “Alright?”

“Yeah. Fuck, keep going—”

Picking up the pace, Lucas starts rocking into Ten, pulling out an inch and thrusting back. Ten mushes his face into the pillow, relaxing around Lucas’s shaft.

Lucas spreads his knees farther apart, gaining momentum until he could fuck freely.

“Come on, harder,” Ten urges, looking over his shoulders. He has tears in his eyes, lips red from biting and kissing. Lucas’s cock twitches, a groan leaving his mouth as he speeds up, angling himself to hit Ten’s prostate.

“Fuck!”

“Found it,” Lucas chuckles, out of breath. He keeps the angle, only going harder and faster, now at a pace that has pleasure wonderfully building up in his core.

“Fuuuck—” Ten mewls again, high in pitch. The image of the first clip flashes behind Lucas’s eyelids, the perky butt, the slim waist, and all at once, it’s all happening in front of his eyes.

“Ten,” Lucas pants, bowing over Ten’s back, chasing his own release desperately.

His hair falls against Ten’s back, his grip on Ten’s hips tightening as he comes, filling the condom up, a wave of pleasure making his whole body go limp. A moment of harsh panting and explosive aftershocks later, Lucas pulls out, flopping beside Ten.

“That’s so cute,” Ten laughs, letting himself lie down, still hugging the pillow. Lucas groans and tugs off the condom, tying it up. There’s a trash can conveniently placed next to the bed, where he chucks it.

“Sorry, I couldn’t…”

Ten shrugs. “That’s ok.”

“Give me a minute,” Lucas laughs and covers his face. Ten shuffles closer, leaning in for a makeout session that leaves Lucas’s fingertips tingling, his spent cock twitching.

“How do you want me next?”

“I could blow you?” Lucas suggests, blushing madly.

Ten looks dubious. “Alright,” he shrugs and reaches for a condom, grabbing a smaller one than Lucas did. Lucas tries not to let it give his ego a boost. “Keep your teeth out of the way and just try a bunch of different things. I’d suggest holding my hips in place if you don’t want to choke.”

“Oh. Okay,” Lucas says.

Ten props some pillows up against the headboard, most likely for the view. Lucas moves down on the bed, chewing his lip nervously.

Ten settles down, lying on his back. His long, pretty cock lies against his stomach, looking a lot like something Lucas would like to put in his mouth.

Settling on his side, Lucas grabs Ten’s cock, giving it an experimental tug. Ten bucks into it, his cock jumping in Lucas’s hand. 

Lucas starts by wrapping his lips around the tip. “It’s flavored?”

“Yup. Vanilla. Thought it’d be a better experience than yucky latex,” Ten says, carding his fingers through Lucas’s hair. With a quiet chuckle, Lucas puts Ten back in his mouth, dragging his tongue over the head.

Lucas dips lower, feeling Ten on the back of his tongue. Heeding Ten’s warning, Lucas pins his hips in place and sinks down, Ten’s cock sliding into his throat.

Ten’s grip on his hair tightens, a long-drawn moan escaping Ten’s lips.

Wondering what would happen if he didn’t hold Ten in place, Lucas sinks down again, this time without pinning Ten’s hips down.

“A-ah!” Ten moans, the control over his hips breaking, thrusting into Lucas’s mouth. “Shit, sorry!”

Lucas pulls off, eyes watering. “You can do that again if you want to.”

Ten blinks at him a few times. “You… didn’t choke?”

Shaking his head, Lucas looks at Ten confusedly. “Oh gods,” Ten whines. “How are you so hot, why are you so hot, please put your mouth on my dick right now.”

Lucas can’t help laughing as he sinks down on Ten’s cock, working his throat over the tip. He’ll forego telling Ten the reason he does not gag is that he has practised scarfing down entire hot dogs in one bite. Let Ten think he’s just an amazing prodigy.

Wrapping his left hand around Ten’s base, Lucas plays with the tip for a moment, letting his watery eyes dry before attempting anything else.

“Can I please fuck your mouth?” Ten begs. Lucas shrugs, cocking an eyebrow while Ten’s cock is still lodged in his throat. “I hate you.”

Ten grabs his hair, thrusting into Lucas’s mouth. The vanilla flavor spreads on his tongue, the slide slick and smooth from all the saliva Lucas drools on him. His eyes are watering, his gag reflex threatening to make him gag, but the sounds Ten makes are too much to pass up on.

“Lucas, Lucas, oh fuck, Lucas—”

The grip on Lucas’s hair becomes painful, but Ten is whining and moaning so loudly that he must be close, so Lucas screws his eyes shut and _sucks._

“Aaah!”

Wrenching himself off of Ten’s dick, gasping for air, Lucas deems his first blowjob a success. He keeps jerking Ten off, staring in awe as he fills the condom, thighs clenching, hips thrusting into Lucas’s grip.

“Oh gods.”

Pride blooms in Lucas’s chest. _He_ did _that._ Ten’s face is blotchy, tear tracks running along his temples, sweat gluing his bangs to his forehead.

He looks so pretty Lucas has trouble breathing, and it has nothing to do with his bruised throat.

“Can… Can I kiss you?” Lucas asks.

“I hate you,” Ten whines, but yanks Lucas on top of him, smashing their lips together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> insert the clip of ten biting the plastic fork, the pic where he shoves a coke can in his mouth, and all dumbassery lucas does. 
> 
> i like to think they have a cuddle session afterward and stuff
> 
> yet again i have to thank J for betaing this. she's a godsent.
> 
> come yell at me on twitter [@quavemire](https://twitter.com/quavemire) or curiouscat also [@quavemire](https://curiouscat.me/quavemire). i post all kinds of things regarding fics there and just yell into the abyss. you're welcome to just lurk, also. 
> 
> drop me a kudos and a comment and i'll love chu forever


End file.
